fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gambling Day
' Gambling Day: ' Summary: He could not help himself when it came to the roll of the dice, the deep thought that came into thinking up the perfect bet, the satisfaction of having the perfect line up to win but it never ended there..Watson/OC Holmes/OC ''Chapter 1: '''Gambling Day' Once again, he had a full purse and the urge was one that he could not resist. He confidently walked down, in a well made out gentlemen manner. Not that gambling was one that true gentlemen would normal include themselves in, Watson figured, but one that had always been of much interest to him. He could not help himself when it came to the roll of the dice, the deep thought that came into thinking up the perfect bet, the satisfaction of having the perfect line up to win. It was a never ending enjoyment and past time for him, one that he was gladly sat at to play once more. In one short movement he managed to sit down in front of his next opponent, slide his hat off and place his cane next to the table. In a matter of a few short moments, Watson had gone from doubling his pocket to completely losing what he had brought with him. Perhaps Holmes was truly right about something once again. He stood up, putting his hat on and turning to leave back to Baker Street. He was no farther along from where he had been sitting moments ago when he saw a man chasing a woman. He watched in interest for a moment, when the man ended up catching the woman, grabbing tightly onto her wrist. Watson had never been one to stand by and let something happen, especially when there was something that could be done. The man, who was built up rather well, certainly looked as if the he could break the woman in just a few swift motions. Watson quickly headed over to the scene to break it up. Just shortly before he made it over, he began to make out what was going on. This woman was struggling to get free of the tight grip of the man, who seemed to be smirking, fully aware of the fact that the girl could not get loose. "Maybe if your father would not have left you here on your own, beautiful, then you may not have gotten into a mess," he smiled, moving closer to her. "He owes me a lot of money, yet he gave you to me to pay his debt." The man smiled, leaning down over the woman. Watson managed to reach the two finally. The man's chest huffed, a look of anger quickly sketched over his face. "My dear fellow, I do say that you should let such a pretty young woman go and not try and hurt her," Watson said, pushing the man away from her with one swift flick of his cane. The man growled as Watson pushed him away. "Now sir, it would be the best for all involved if you just walked away from this situation." The man growled. "I suggest you leave," he growled once again, spitting in Watson's direction. Watson shook his head; he was in no mood for a complete brawl. The man made a move to knock him to the ground, which Watson returned with a swift kick to the gut, leaning down on the ground and pulling the arms of his coat jacket around the man's neck. "Just listen to and trust me," Watson replied, as the man went limp and fell unconscious, "I'm a doctor." Watson let the man fall to the ground, standing up and putting back on his coat jacket. Watson turned to get a good look at the woman for the first time. Her blonde hair curled gently at the ends, yet cupped lightly around her heart shaped face. Her sky blue eyes were drawn out from the color of her ocean blue dress. She was of definite beauty; there was no possible way to deny it. "Doctor Watson," he said, taking her wrist to see if there had been any damage done to her. "I know who you are, Doctor," she replied, looking down at his hand moving over her wrist. She winced slightly. "Diana," she replied, looking back at Watson's eyes. She had read the stories in the paper about him and Sherlock Holmes, as well as seen the pictures, but had never imagined he would be this gorgeous in real life. He smiled as their eyes made contact once again. "Well, you have slight damage to your wrist, but if you shall walk with me back to my house on Baker Street I will tend to it for you," he smiled. She nodded and the two headed back to Baker Street. Watson smiled, thinking to himself that there had never been a better day to gamble.